Behold The Great Pirate King Gol D Roger
by MardukeDye
Summary: *Spoiler Warning*   *M rated in Secret Ending for Yaoi!*  Gol D. Roger carried his big smile to the very end of his life, never being negative and always looking forward to the next adventure or challenge.
1. Another Story

**Behold the great Pirate king Gol D. Roger!**

**By: Milena Begic ESD09**

**Prologue**

_A pirates life doesn't mean that they hurt people and steal all the time, it's different from every crew since they all have separate goals to achieve in the future and before they die. Gol D. Roger was once a well-known pirate captain who had collected treasures from all over the world and hidden it away, but when the Marines caught him he didn't show any fear which stunned them all._

_Gol D. Roger carried his big smile to the very end of his life, never being negative and always looking forward to the next adventure or challenge. He was executed by the marine twenty years ago but that is a whole different story to save for another time, now, this story is about how it all began._

**End of Prologue**

"Hey! That's a nice ship!" The straw made hat swung around on his finger before it landed on his head.

"I stole it. My house burned down so I'm living here." The older man looked up at the younger from his seat on the boat; he couldn't see his eyes but started to get a strange feeling about this boy.

"Yeah? And what's your name?" The boy asked.

"Rayleigh" The older clunked down some of his sake and then tried to look closer at the other.

"I'm Roger! I think we were destined to meet Rayleigh!"

The older gave a chuckle at that last comment, what was this boy about?

"Destined?" Rayleigh raised an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna turn the world upside down with me?" The boy sounded excited, almost when kids makes new best friends that they want to keep until they die. But Rayleigh couldn't help to think that even though this kid was cocky he sure made an interesting suggestion.

"Huh? The world?" He paused.

"Who are you and where are you from? Go away!" Rayleigh said in a firm voice, he didn't want trouble and this kid sounded too strange to be trusted.

"Your ship is small but it looks like it can endure storms if you handle it right. It's perfect for us to set sail in!" The boys smile grew wider at the thought of the open sea and to sail on it.

"Us? Set sail? Don't decide for me. Why should I join you?" Rayleigh said a bit irritated and took another sip from his sake.

"Like I said too-"

Rayleigh woke up in his chair and looked around, he hadn't had such a real dream in a long time and it made his mind a bit unsteady.

"Rayleigh, you alright?" Roger asked from the front of the ship with a slightly worried look on his face. The older man just smiled and stood up to walk over.

"Yeah, just a dream that's all." He answered and leaned against the railing. The boy gave a big grin to his comrade before he asked another question.

"What was it about?"

Rayleigh stood silent for a while, the blonde hair covered his face slightly from the wind that was blowing and then he made a smile himself.

"The past" He stated and looked up at the sky.

Roger blinked a couple of times before he smiled again and turned back to look over the railing down in the water. He saw huge fishes and more under the surface and he wondered how they would taste like when cooked. The thought made his stomach rumble and it earned a laugh from his older comrade. He looked at Rayleigh and pouted which made the other laugh even more so he almost started to cry. After a while Roger started laughing as well, he thought that his life couldn't get any better.

He had his comrades that would follow him anywhere. He could always rely on them to help him without any hesitation.

Roger was just about to say something when the boat suddenly started shaking and the waves where getting higher, what was happening now? He felt his excitement raising and his blood boiling from the feeling that soon he would have to fight or experience a big adventure. He looked back at Rayleigh who smiled big at the sight of their very first island, the first one of a million they would come to visit in the future until they reached their goals.

After the first island they had gathered much needed supplies for their long journey, even a few fights had been made and scars received but no one cared about such things as a burden, just as a reminder on how strong they were becoming.

"Hey Cap…" Rayleigh tried to start a conversation as they both sat in the kitchen.

Roger looked at him,

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever want to build a family?" That earned a laugh from the young captain.

"Such a strange question but sure why not" He smiled and Rayleigh now knew how strange the question was.

"Sorry for asking"

"No worries!" The captain said and smiled at his comrade.

"To be honest… I don't think it would be much of a life if I didn't do a woman sometime " The joke came as a chock to Rayleigh first but then he just chuckled.

"You're too young to think like that idiot"

Roger laughed but pouted after a while.

"Hey! I'm 22 years old you geezer!" He laughed and Rayleigh joined him before their laugh slowly turned to a tense silence. They were both quiet and tired but it seemed like the silence fitted right now, they made a last warming smile to one another before the captain spoke again.

"Oh right…" Roger lay out some posters on the table which stunned Rayleigh.

"What! The marines are after us now!" Rayleigh commented and looked at his captain. Rayleigh was stunned but still he knew this day would come, the day when the marines would finally catch up and get them.

"Don't worry Rayleigh… I won't let them get you and the others" Roger said with a smile on his face.

Rayleigh thought to himself, what a strange boy indeed, why do I keep going along? He knew pretty well why he kept up with the other but didn't even want to admit it in his brain. He looked up when the captain stood to his feet and walked towards the fridge, probably to get something to eat or drink. That reminded Rayleigh of a funny habit his captain had, that he always fell asleep in the middle of dinner.

How can someone do that? He thought to himself before suddenly a bottle was put down in front of him on the table. He looked up at his smiling captain who sat down again and opened both bottles.

"Too new times Rayleigh" He held up his bottle towards the older who smiled and raised his as well.

"Too new times" The glass bottles hit each other before they were clunked down by the two pirates. Roger couldn't stop smiling after that only beer bottle that he seemed almost drunk in Rayleigh's eyes. He chuckled to himself when the captain suddenly fell asleep on top of the table and started snoring loudly. The heck is wrong with this kid?

The loudly snoring Roger made Rayleigh chuckle slightly again before he stood up, picked up a blanket and lay it over his captains sleeping form. He was even drooling terribly in his sleep that idiot.

Some weeks later, there had been a few stops here and there. They had fought and they had received a lot of treasures that the captain seemed overjoyed about all the time. But Rayleigh really didn't understand why Roger didn't let any of it get spend on stuff, not only things everyone want but things the crew needed. When he tried to ask the captain always said he wanted to save it for a special thing, but when Rayleigh tried to ask about what that thing was, Roger only shook his head, smiled and said;

"You'll get it when you get older" What was that supposed to mean?

Rayleigh didn't try to understand in the end, he could wait for the right time for Roger to tell him no matter how long it would take.

The sun was burning hot today and Rayleigh could barely move an inch from his seat in the men's courters, the same came with other crew members and they all were tired after their BIG adventure with their captain yesterday.

Want to know what happened?

Roger had made his crew follow him through a big whole island for a week to get what? Just one golden orb that wasn't even real gold. This made the crew very unsatisfied since it was a real waste of time. But Roger never thought of that, he carried the golden orb with him all the time which made the others wonder why it was so special. One day the crew surrounded their captain which blinked at them in surprise and curiosity.

"…What?" He asked and looked around at all of them.

"Captain…We want to know what's so special about that orb you carry around that we found two days ago" Rayleigh asked and the other members nodded in agreement. Roger laughed loud and ended up giggling.

"What's so funny captain?" One of the crew members asked.

"I thought it had a nice name so I really wanted it" He said smiling which made the others a bit irritated.

Rayleigh sighed slightly,

"What was its name then cap?" He asked.

Roger smiled bigger again which almost made the crew even more warm inside and regret they were irritated with the younger boy.

" Ace Ashes Golden Circle" The others looked with stunned faces and mouths wide open.

"That's all?" Rayleigh asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Rayleigh…Everyone…" Roger paused for a moment before he continued.

"I want my son to be named Ace!"

END


	2. Secret ending

**Secret Ending**

"How the hell do you know you'll get a son?" Rayleigh and the other crew members looked confused and a bit worried at their captain whose smile only grew bigger by the second. Rayleigh couldn't help to get a special feeling in his stomach when that so certain smile came upon Rogers face; it's like this kid really knew what he wanted, so sure.

"Because I want one" Roger said gently which made the crew melt almost, they loved how their captain really could catch the mood and change the atmosphere like that.

Rayleigh was stunned for a second by that gentle tone on his captain's voice, Roger sounded so much more like a grown up and wise man when he had that voice like just now.

Rayleigh smiled,

"If that's what you want then go for it" The others looked at Rayleigh in chock now but Roger laughed happily. The others looked back and forth between Roger and Rayleigh until they decided to give up the matter and go back to rest in the men's courters. The captain and Rayleigh stood alone on deck in silence for a while; neither of them said a word but both still had a gentle smile over their lips.

"Captain…There's something…I'd wanted to say for a while" Rayleigh felt his blood boiling up slightly and get tense in his big muscles. He looked straight into Rogers eyes who looked straight back in his.

"Yeah? What is it?" Roger asked curiously and walked closer to Rayleigh.

Rayleigh didn't know how to express the words at that moment, feeling the captain coming closer made his heart skip a beat and he chuckled slightly which Roger blinked to confused.

"What's funny old man?" He pouted a bit irritated,

"If it's about the orb I've al-" He got interrupted by Rayleighs sudden action, he lay one of his hands on Rogers cheek and the other reached to take of the straw hat that the younger always had on his head. He looked deeply into the youngers eyes, those eyes that he had admired since the beginning because they always shone with happiness and joy. Rayleigh never saw his captain angry, not even if you made mistakes he always made the effort to keep calm and forgive them somehow. The older man could feel his heart skip a beat again in his chest when he saw a slight pink blush on Rogers cheeks, he smiled warmly.

Roger felt a bit confused to the sudden contact at first but when he saw Rayleighs warm and gentle smile he calmed slightly, he couldn't make a good expression on his face though since he didn't know if he should be happy or scared about the situation.

Rayleigh slowly leaned closer, took his captains hand and tangled their fingers together, wrapped his other arm around Rogers shoulders and gave him a tight hug.

"I…Believe in you Roger" He whispered gently into said persons ear which made the boy shudder slightly. What was this feeling building up in him?

Roger bit his lip slightly and started trembling in Rayleighs hug. The older only smiled and he could already figure out what was happening. Roger gave a slight groan against the sky before tears started flowing down his cheeks, sniffling badly but tried not to make too much sounds. The wet tears just kept coming as his frown turned into a big smile and he closed his eyes.

Rayleigh could suddenly feel how Rogers free hand reached around the olders back and grab on to the cloths hard, trying to hug the taller man back.

"Never…Leave my side Rayleigh!" That triggered Rayliegh and he grabbed a good grip around the smallers body and carried him towards another more private room where he put Roger down and locked the door. He smiled at Roger who still had tears all over his cheeks and bright red cheeks from blushing so hard. Rayleigh smiled at the younger before he walked closer, pressed Roger against the wall and kissed him deeply.

Roger blinked with wide eyes before he slowly closed them, enjoying the warmth from the hug Rayleigh gave him once again. He could feel the other smile against his lips and started licking them to gain entrance which the young captain of course granted and put his arms around Rayleighs broad shoulders and tangled his fingers in his hair.

They parted after a moment and both breathed heavier from the long make out of kisses, Rayleigh loved hos his captain looked when he was red all over his face in embarrassment, he leant in close again and licked Rogers earlobe and down his neck.

Roger felt shivers go down his spine, he didn't dare to open his eyes and held one hand over his mouth now which made Rayleigh a bit disappointed.

He took the youngers hand away from his mouth,

"I want to hear your voice Roger…" He whispered gently and smiled.

Roger opened his eyes slightly and melted at that warm smile again, he felt how his legs were lifted up and put around Rayleighs waist who pressed the younger more against the wall.

They both sank down to the floor and Rayleigh slowly took off his shirt and then felt up under Rogers who shivered more to the touch of the olders warm hands. Rayleigh smiled again and leaned in to kiss the captain again and trailing them down his neck as he loosened the belt on Rogers pants.

Roger jerked slightly,

"R-Rayleigh…" He whispered almost and blushed more when he felt his belt coming off.

Rayleigh pulled down Rogers pants and threw them aside. He laid his captain down carefully on the floor and started massaging between the said persons thighs gently which earned a shy moan from the other below him. He kept on and came closer to the crotch which made Roger jerk into sitting position.

"Something wrong?" Rayleigh asked a bit worried.

"N-No I'm alright" Roger felt how unsteady his voice was when he spoke and almost looked down in embarrassment. It felt so weird to not being able to speak correctly.

Rayleigh smiled and pulled Roger into a tight hug again,

"If you want me to stop…just say it" He said gently and hugged the younger even closer.

Roger shook his head and hugged back around Rayleighs chest, he didn't want this to end, never. This feeling that was boiling in him almost made him feel weak and desperate, it was weird but he was happy about it as well. He had never felt this way before and even though he wanted to have a family he could always cherish this moment forever, it would be a part of him until he died.

He could feel Rayleigh starting to move around again and moaned when he felt the others hand grope his ass and squeeze it hard. He could feel when he was stripped out of his underwear which almost made him yelp in surprise.

Rayleigh put his fingers against Rogers lips,

"Suck them" Roger blinked but did as he was told and licked those fingers wet and sucked at them for a moment. When Rayleigh pulled them away he gently lifted Rogers hips up and put one finger into the tight entrance. Roger moaned loudly and the pain struck his spine so he had to raise it up.

"M-mm Ray-…" Roger moaned again when another finger infiltrated him and struggled slightly with his body to adjust to the weird feeling. He could feel himself getting warmer and when the third finger entered he almost screamed out in pleasure.

"That's the spot" Rayleigh chuckled and gently pulled out his fingers, turned Roger to lay on his face and shoulders before he slowly entered himself into the youngers entrance.

Roger screamed in pain and pleasure, it felt weird and good which he couldn't stand and tears were building up in his eyes again.

"R-Rayleigh" He could barely get out a word without moaning between the letters. This made Rayleigh even happier.

Rayleigh groaned in pleasure as he slowly started thrusting in to the tight hole and Roger digged his fingers into the floor in pain as he kept moaning the others name. Rayleigh slowly increased his tempo in his thrusts and soon they both came and screamed out loud.

They lay on the floor; Rayleigh had Roger in a tight hug again and nuzzled into the black hair beneath.

Roger slowly drifted off to sleep and Rayleigh smiled warmly when looking down at him.

"I love you…Gold Roger"


End file.
